A serial bus connection (e.g., USB cable) is one of different types of connections that allow communication between electrical systems or devices. Some systems (e.g., personal computers) may include a serial bus controller that can be configured to operate in different roles at different times. For example, some USB controllers may be configured to operate as a dual-role USB controller, such as a USB host role and a USB device role. In according with USB specification, a signal at a certain pin of a USB connector is required to have a specific electrical termination, depending on which role the USB controller coupled to the USB connector operates. If the electrical termination required by USB specification is poorly implemented in a device or system, control logic for the USB controller of the device or system, circuit board layout, or both may be complicated.